Last of the Lions
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry is betrayed by most of Gryffindor House after his name comes out of the Goblet of fire but a few remain loyal. With his remaining allies and the sorting Hat he intends to throw off his manipulators and shake up the Wizarding world, taking the fight to his enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Last of the Lions

Chapter one

After Harry left the room with the other champions he sighed because he was now stuck in the tri-wizard tournament, a contest he didn't even enter, and there was no way out of it. On his way back to Gryffindor he changed his mind and turned around to go to the astronomy tower instead, he didn't want to deal with his housemates right now. When he got there he just sat down looking up at the stars, after about thirty minutes of this Hermione walked in and sat next to him.

He just kept looking up at the stars, "I wish I was like them." he said eventually, "Nobody can touch them or kill them, they're hardly ever looked at or they're just forgotten. Why can't my life be like that?".

After a moment Hermione asked "Harry people look up to you. Why would you want to be forgotten?".

He sighed as he told her, "Hermione my life has brought me nothing but hardships and pain. I didn't do anything yet I lost my parents. Voldemort thinks I am threat to him or wants revenge, I was a young child he should just leave me alone. Why not go after somebody who is a real threat like fully trained wizards? What did I do to him that he wants me?"

He had tears running down his face by this point "People need to stop hero worshipping me and just let me live my life! I didn't kill Voldemort, it was a result of my mother invoking ancient magic. She was the one that killed him, not me but they needed someone living to cling on to and I was drafted even though I was only a baby.".

Hermione hugged him "Harry I don't understand why he is coming for you or why don't you train to stop him when he does.".

He sobbed into her shoulder "I wanted to make myself a smaller target and hopefully get him to target someone else so I always kept my grades low and avoided doing well on purpose.".

As he took a few calming breaths Hermione asked confused, "Harry why did you come back then? If you didn't want him chasing after you why not just stay hidden?".

The tears rolled down his face "I didn't know anything until I was eleven because my relatives hid it all from me. They even tried beating it out of me but frankly I felt like I was dragged here, the letters wouldn't stop coming and they eventually had to send Hagrid to come fetch me. I feel like that someone wanted me to be beaten and naïve so when the time came I would come back willingly." Harry's face suddenly went pale, "Hermione isn't it weird that Voldemort makes a reappearance at the same time I do? Wouldn't it have made more sense if he had done it when I was gone and people didn't have me to look up to?".

Hermione thought about it "That is true Harry, that would have been the smarter thing to do. I mean Voldemort infects the man who was just hired as the Defense teacher the same year you come back, it is just too much of an coincidence to be unintentional."

Harry sighed before getting a hard look, "Someone is leading me on a campaign against the Dark Lord and I am supposed to be their lead tank. It's time to take off the pea shooter, if Voldemort wants a fight he is going to get a fight and regret ever steeping toe to toe with me. It is time to trick out this tank and give it some serious muscle and some serious fire power because the fight is on."

Hermione hugged him "I am right there with you. It's time to show Voldemort how powerful we muggleborns and halfbloods are. After him, we are going to show the Ministry and clean that place up because it's our world too.".

Harry looked back outside and shouted "You may come for me Voldemort but I won't go down without a fight, I won't go silently into the night. I will go down fighting and I will take you down with me so game on you bastard, game on.".

Turning back to Hermione he asked, "So how are the other Gryffindors taking this?".

"Most of them are pissed thinking you cheated to gain entry while a smaller group consisting of the Quiditch Team, myself, Lee Jordan, most of our year, and the Creevy brothers think think you didn't put your name in." she told him morosely.

"Most of our… Ron." Harry said in response.

"Yeah he's one of the loudest people of the faction against you." Hermione told him sadly, "The rest of our faction is waiting at the bottom of the stairs with all of our possessions, the rest of the house kicked us out. I had to curse Ron to prevent him from stealing the map and the cloak.".

Now Harry was pissed, "That no good, worthless, piece of shit!" he yelled, "I save his hide time and time again and he turns on me?! Tries to rob me?!" he thundered.

"Harry calm down." Hermione said grabbing his arm, "Don't get mad, get even.".

Pausing to let that sink in Harry nodded before chuckling, "Maybe we could set Dobby on him.".

"Yous call Master Harry Potter sir?" the diminutive elf asked as he appeared with a crack.

"As a matter of fact I do Dobby." Harry said choosing to ignore for now that the elf just came when he said his name, "The majority of Gryffindor house has betrayed myself and my friends who are waiting for me and Hermione at the bottom of the stairs so we need a new place in the castle to stay and train.".

"I knows such a place Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said jumping up and down in excitement "The come and go room is what you need. I will take you." and Dobby then snapped his fingers and Harry, Hermione, their friends, and all of their belongings were standing on front of the painting of Barnabus the Barmy on the seventh floor. "Pace back and forth three times and think about what you want and the room will appear Harry Potter sir!" the elf squeaked.

Nodding Harry did as he said and a door soon appeared making those watching jump. Inside they found a common room as well as two dorms, a training room, and even a library. Suddenly he had an idea, "Dobby can you bring me the Sorting Hat please?" he asked the little elf who nodded and disappeared only to reappear a minute or so later with the Sorting Hat in tow.

"How can I help you Mr. Potter?" the Hat asked once Dobby set it down on a table.

"Well I was wondering if you would be willing to help me put some back-stabbing traitors in their place tomorrow at breakfast?" Harry said.

"Will it piss of the idiot we have for a Headmaster?" the Hat asked eagerly.

"Probably." Harry shrugged

"Then I'm in!" the Hat yelled happily, "What's the plan?".

-Next Morning-

Harry and his friends left their new common room and watched it fade away, last night Harry had perused the library and found a book of all of Hogwarts' rules and even one for the Tournament that gave him several fun ideas, the library even had the personal spell books of the four founders themselves.

Upon entering into the Great Hall Harry smirked and placed a slight sonorous charm on the Hat, "What do you all think you're doing at the Gryffindor table?" the hat demanded the people sitting there.

"What are you talking about Hat?" Professor McGonagall asked as she came over to them followed by Dumbledore neither seeming to notice that the entire hall was watching them.

"I mean that none of them are Gryffindors anymore." this set of a flurry of whispers throughout the hall, "They betrayed their house last night by going against Mr. Potter in a most un-noble manner. They kicked him and the few people who believed he did not enter the tournament himself out of the tower and the youngest Mr. Weasley tried to steal two Potter family heirlooms from Mr. Potter's trunk.", at this point the hall was glaring at Ron, "Because they have betrayed one of their own without even asking for his side of the story and even tried robbing him they have lost the right to be Lions of Gryffindor and are now the Rats of Mordred House." at these words all of the people sitting at the Gryffindor table were suddenly wearing robes trimmed with a sickly looking purple instead of bright red as before. "I would make them move but their cowardice has contaminated the table and the tower so I and a friend have found the last of the Lions a new home.".

"I'm sorry Hat but I am afraid I will have to reverse that decision and say that Mr. Potter and his friends will have to move back to the tower." Dumbledore said, his tone clear that he felt he was in control of the situation, oh how wrong he was.

"Actually Headmaster all house placement and name decisions are solely in the control of the Sorting Hat. This was a decree set down by the founders and you can't change that." Harry piped up greatly enjoying the annoyed expression on Dumbledore's face.

"While you're here Headmaster I just wanted you to know that I'll be going to Diagon Alley today to run some errands." Harry said hoping to further piss of the man whom he had realized had been playing him his entire life.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that Harry and that _is _in my control." the Headmaster said smugly.

"Wrong again Headmaster." Harry said in a sing-song voice, "Tri-Wizard rules state that any champion may leave the premises should they wish to as long as they inform their school's headmaster beforehand. Also Hogwarts' rules state that any student who has reached their majority or is an emancipated minor can leave the grounds as long as they miss no classes, seeing as the tournament was designed for _adults_ then by forcing me to compete you are making me an emancipated minor.", Dumbledore looked like he had swallowed a lemon while Harry's friends were laughing unashamedly. Harry smirked and walked off leaving his headmaster doing a very good impression of an angry Vernon Dursley, purple face and all.

**Five substantial reviews for next chapter.**


	2. HIATUS NOTIFICATION

**This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains fifteen stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
